


Sting of Love

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not a word, Carter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #39 "what happens on an alien planet..."

“Not a word, Carter,” said Jack.

There was a hum from just behind him. “I didn’t say anything.”

“No, but you were thinking very loudly.”

Sam put her hand carefully on his bare shoulder, leaning around so he could see her. “I’m thinking you need to hold still, or this is going to hurt more than it already does.”

“Yeah, all right,” he grumbled, then winced as Sam pulled a tiny, very sharp stinger out of his back. “Ow.”

“This is going to take longer if you say that every time,” Sam warned him.

It actually didn’t hurt that much, but there was the distinct and very uncomfortable feeling of something sharp being pulled through his skin with each one she pulled out. There were dozens of them and as they were pulled out, they left behind a burning itch that had him clenching both hands into the fabric of his BDU pants.

“Okay,” said Jack, after a long moment. “Not saying it is worse than you not saying it.”

“You were showing off and got exactly what you deserved,” said Sam, but pressed a kiss just below his left ear to take the sting out of her words. “If you’d _listened_ to the mission briefing, you’d have heard about the native pricker-bushes and you wouldn’t have gone looking for the soccer ball in them.”

“Might have,” he said, just to be contrary.

She laughed, and kissed just below his other ear. “SG-9 brought samples back the first time they came, and we know they’re harmless. Just annoying. I think this is punishment enough. What happens on PX-9947 can stay on PX-9947.”

“Yeah?” asked Jack, twisting to look at her and regretting it instantly when it pulled on his very itchy skin. “Ow.”

“I have some anti-itch cream in my pack,” she said.

“I love you,” he said, with feeling, just as Sam pulled out another stinger. “Ow.”

She laughed. “I know.”

THE END


End file.
